1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to agricultural implements and particularly to an improved planter for sugar cane billets.
2. Background Art
Cane billet planters which are presently on the market are not suitable for use in all conditions. Most of the planters employ flights or chains having prongs thereon to elevate the cane billets from the bottom of a trailed storage container or bin and deposit the billets into a discharge chute. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that damage and splitting of billets can occur as the flights or prongs move through the mass of cane billets in the storage bin. The resulting damage to the billets causes poor strike or germination rate. Another disadvantage of the known billet planters is that they are relatively bulky and trailed from a tractor or other prime mover in such a manner that relatively high strain is placed on the tractor linkage arms.